A Lua Cheia Fazme Lembrar de Ti
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: Hey Nana, os sentimentos que eu jurei naquela noite continuam os mesmos... trancados dentro de meu coração" Hachi


Saudações!

Aqui está a versão portuguesa de "The Full Moon Reminds Me Of You". Decidi postar em português e em inglês para que possa chegar a um maior número de pessoas, já que eu adoro NANA e acho uma pena haver tão poucas fics aqui.

**Disclaimer:** NANA não me pertence.

* * *

.

A Lua Cheia Faz-me Lembrar De Ti

_._

Ainda hoje, Takumi não entende o porquê do meu interesse pela lua cheia. Nem nunca entenderá. Como sempre, enquanto eu a observo não consigo de para de me perguntar se fazes o mesmo… se ainda te recordas…

Ter um homem que gosta de nós e que nos dá o que queremos não é tudo. Posso ter isso mas, Nobu… não é disso que preciso. O que preciso ao ver esta lua é do calor da tua mão, da segurança do teu abraço, do amor e do fogo em teus olhos. Preciso do que me possas dar e que mais nenhum homem poderá, nem mesmo o pai de minha filha, que me recorda todos os dias que escolhi o homem errado. E não consigo evitar… sempre que penso no que poderíamos ter sido, mesmo depois de se ter passado tanto tempo, ainda choro como uma menina de 20 anos que espera para sempre pelo seu príncipe.

Foi uma noite? Sim, foi, e continuo a perguntar-me se aconteceu mesmo. A vontade de estar contigo surge quando menos espero e quando menos devia. Não me importaria se não tivesse vivido para além daquela noite... mas é nesses momentos que Satsuki aparece, recordando-me que uma mãe sacrifica tudo por uma filha.

Seria errado se lhe pusesse as culpas todas em cima. Fui eu que não respondi às tuas mensagens, fui eu que te evitei durante tanto tempo. Todos sempre souberam que era fraca e eu também sabia que, se te visse antes do casamento, não saberia como controlar as minhas emoções e poderia ter alterado tudo. Só que… se largasse tudo e quisesse ser feliz, obrigar-te-ia a ser o pai de uma criança que não era tua e destruiria a tua vida, quer a nível profissional quer a pessoal, fazendo-te lembrar que não tive forças suficientes de me livrar de um homem tão negro como meu marido… Não, eu não podia fazer isso. O que sinto por ti e que de todos sempre escondi tão bem arderá até ao fim dos meus dias… todos aqueles pequenos momentos passados contigo estão inevitavelmente gravados na minha mente porque nunca ninguém me fez tão feliz… e eu realmente acreditei que poderíamos ficar juntos para sempre…

Sabes Nobu… o meu sonho sempre foi ter um grande casamento e uma família enorme e feliz… o meu maior medo era não conseguir isso. Mas, quando soube que estava grávida de Takumi e quando ele me pediu em casamento e mesmo hoje, sempre que olho à minha volto e me confronto com o luxo, as lágrimas que choro não são de felicidade… porque, como sempre soube e nunca admiti, para mim bastavas-me tu, e só tu, para eu ser completamente feliz. Quanto ao maior medo, convivo com ele todos os dias, apenas mudou um pouco. Dói realmente quando alguém se ama mutuamente e pretende fingir que não, quando se está com essa pessoa e temos que controlar os nossos impulsos evitando tocar-nos, quando nunca mais podemos estar juntos e ser felizes como naquela noite de lua cheia… não dói?

Diz-me, Nobu, se naquela noite me tivesses aberto a porta, teria sido diferente?

Não, eu acho que não…

* * *

**N.A.:** FIM! Durante a fic eu dei a entender que Nobu ainda gosta da Hachi, afinal, eles continuam a encontrar-se no dia dos foguetes, não é? Estou bastante satisfeita com o resultado desta fic, tinha uma vontade enorme de escrever sobre estes dois, mesmo sem final feliz (um dia escrevo uma com final feliz, pode apostar :D)

Se me quiserem dar a vossa sincera opinião ficaria extremamente feliz! :D toda crítica é bem-vinda e agradeço a vossa ajuda, será muito importante para melhorar a minha escrita. Se não deixarem porque não têm tempo ou porque não estão registados (isso aconteceu-me durante TANTO tempo, li fics tão lindas e não pude comentar porque não estava registada por preguiça -.-) ou simplesmente porque não apetece, tudo bem, TEREM LIDO JÁ É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM! :D

_Arigatou,_

_Neffer-Tari_


End file.
